dating and raising a baby
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sarah is Adam's girlfriend not his sister and they are 19 and dating and have a daughter who is just learning her words but do not live together but Sarah comes over often with Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning after Sarah pulls up to Adam's house in Berkeley from San Francisco she gets Charlie out of the car and goes and knocks on the door Camille opens it.

"oh hey sweetie hey Charlie." Camille says kissing both of thier cheeks

"hey Camille!" Sarah says

"come on in." she says letting them in closing the door behind them

"Adam here?" Sarah wonders

"yeah he's just upstairs showering and should be down in a minute." Camille tells her

"oh okay." Sarah says

"so how are things sweetie?" Camille wonders

"things are good, we're good, everything's good." Sarah tells her

"well that's good." Camille says

"yeah." Sarah says

Adam comes into the kitchen "hey!" Adam says and goes over to Sarah and kisses her

"hey babe." Sarah says and smiles kissing him back handing Charlie over to him.

"hey baby!" Adam says kissng her cheek

"da." Charlie points

"yeah." Adam rubs her back

"so would you like some coffee Sarah

"sure coffee would be good." Sarah says and sits at the island in the middle of the kitchen

"okay." Camille says and goes to get her a cup 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Camille comes back over with the coffee and hands it to Sarah.

"thanks." she says and takes a sip "mmm,good." she tells Camille

"good." Camille says and smiles

"so what are you kid's up to today?" Camille wonders

"well we were thinking of taking a boat ride with Charlie over to Alcatraz and show her around then maybe walk around Sausalito and get some lunch and Fisherman's Wharf maybe then come back here for dinner." Adam tells her

"oh, okay well have fun." Camille tells them

"we will." Adam tells her

They watch Camille leave the kitchen with Sarah all looking at Adam.

"what?" Adam wonders

"nothing." Sarah says

"are you okay?" Adam wonders

"fine why?" Sara wonders

"just wondering; So are you ready, you can bring your coffee in the car with you." Adam tells her

"yeah, lets go." Sarah says

They leave the kitchen together and go out to her car and get Charlie in her car seat.

"I'll drive." Adam tells her

"okay." Sarah says and hands the keys over to him and gets in the passenger side while he gets in the drivers side

"so,how are you sweetie?' Adam wonders

"I'm good,we're good." Sarah tells him

"that's good." Adam says

"so, how's work?" Adam wonders

"fine." Sarah tells him

"you still waiting tables at the bar?" Adam wonders

"yes and cleaning tables at the end of the night." Sarah tells him

"oh good." Adam says

"and um work at the shoe factory is still going okay?" Sarah wonders

"it's going great." Adam tells her

"well that's great." Sarah says

"yeah." Adam says

"Da!" Charlie screams happily from the backseat

"what's a matter kido?" Adam says looking in the rearview mirror at her

"Da!" she says again pointing out the window

"Daddy's driving right now sweetie he can't look." Adam tells her

Sarah looks "oh it's just a person running with a dog." Sarah tells him

"she still loves dogs huh?" Adam wonders

"yeah she really does." Sarah tells him and smiles at him watching him drive 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Adam and Sarah get into San Francisco they find a parking spot and get out of the car getting Charlie out of her car seat into her carriage and walk down to Fisherman's Wharf and are waiting in line to buy some tickets to get on the boat that goes over to Alcatraz Island when Adam's cell phone buzzes and he takes it out of his pocket and looks at it.

"What... are you working?" Sarah wonders

"just some e-mails, nothing I have to get to now." he tells her

"on a Saturday?" she wonders

"yeah, but I can get to these later." Adam tells her and buys some tickets and starts to walk over to where the boat is with his hand on Sarah's back

When they get on the boat Adam puts Charlie on his lap.

Charlie looks up at him "Da!" she screeches

"hey baby!" Adam says kissing her the top of her head

"I think someone's missed you daddy." Sarah says and smiles at him

"missed you guys too." Adam tells her

Sarah plays with his hand and holds into it.

"you okay?" Adam wonders

"yeah." Sarah tells him and lays her head against his shoulder and listens to the boat instructor guys rules and regulations of the boat with him before it starts up to head over to Alcatraz

During the boatride Sarah goes thru Charlie's diaper bag and takes out the sippy cup of cherrio's and opens the top and gives it to Adam to hold for Charlie and watches her eat some.

"chew them Charlie not just swallow them." Sarah tells her

"ooouce!" Charlie tells her

"you want your juice?" Sarah asks her

Charlie just nods and Sarah gives her her sippy cup to let her drink some.  



End file.
